


"Scientific Progress"

by onlyhereforthesmut



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, How Do I Tag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforthesmut/pseuds/onlyhereforthesmut
Summary: In the interest of (questionable) scientific development, Jonathan Crane and Pamela Isley had agreed to work together, but things can go in interesting direction when two frustrated people are alone at one in the morning.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Pamela Isley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	"Scientific Progress"

**Author's Note:**

> I made this account specifically because there isn't enough smut of these two. Beware, this is literally just porn.

In the interest of (questionable) scientific development, Jonathan Crane and Pamela Isley had agreed to work together. They had started a month ago, but no progress had been made at all. On this particular night they were at Crane’s lab. Crane himself had given up on wearing his costume all the time, and was instead dressed in slacks and a button down. Ivy was still in her costume. “Are you done with that?” she asked coldly, gesturing to the vile Crane was holding. “I wasn’t done the last fifteen times you’ve asked and I’m not done now” he spat back. Neither of them had ever been very fond of each other, but being together at one in the morning didn’t help.

“You’ve just been staring at it for half an hour!”

“I told you I’m busy!!”

Ivy was done. She lunged around the table at Crane, going for the corked vial in his hands. He stepped back in surprise, his face twisting into anger when he realized what was happening. Ivy tried again, this time kneeing him in the stomach to get him on her level. Crane doubled over, growling as Ivy snatched the vial out of the air. She made a brake for her work table, but Crane grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. They grappled, both trying not to break their prize as it changed hands. Crane used his height to his advantage as he cornered Ivy against a wall, using all of his strength to keep her from hitting him. To her surprise, Ivy found herself with her hands pinned above her head.

With the fighting at a standstill, both of them took a minute to regain their breath. Their eyes met, and both of them realized how close their faces were to each other. Crane was suddenly very aware that he hadn’t kissed anyone in years.

Ivy kissed people very frequently. It was almost part of her job at this point. But she couldn’t remember the last time she had kissed someone for reasons other than poisoning them. 

Fuck it.

She closed the gap between them. Crane went slack. He let go of her arms and just stood there. Ivy suddenly realized that Crane hadn’t kissed anyone in years. 

Fuck it.

Crane slowly started kissing her back, until they were fully making out. Ivy snaked her hands through his dark hair as he gripped her around the waist and pulled her closer. The vial lay forgotten on the ground. Ivy moved her mouth along Crane’s jaw as he fought the moan building in his throat, but he couldn’t keep it in when she bit down on his neck. The sound sent electricity down to Ivy’s groin. It also didn’t help that she could feel him pressing into her stomach. 

Crane’s hands found their way under Ivy’s leaves, and soon she was shedding them like a tree in autumn. He ran his smooth fingers over her back and up her sides as she continued to work her way down his neck and onto his collarbone. Ivy felt him tense as his hands found her breasts. She finally broke her assault on his neck and looked up at him. His hair was a mess, his collar was crooked, and his pupils were blown wide. Crane looked down at Ivy. Her pupils had expanded so much he almost couldn’t see her irises, and she was noticeably flushed. One nipple peaked out between the fingers of his hand. He bent over and, very purposefully, locked his lips with Ivy’s. 

Ivy let out a small moan as Crane rolled her breasts in his hands. What he wouldn’t give to hear that sound all day. Ivy rolled her hips against his leg, brushing against his erection, and it was Crane’s turn to moan into Ivy’s mouth. He rolled one of her nipples between his fingers, moving his other hand lower to rest on the curve of her ass. Ivy gripped the back of his neck as her other hand found its way under his shirt. She ran her fingers slowly up his stomach, enjoying how he tensed up in surprise. The hand on Ivy’s ass moved slowly downward until Crane was moving his fingers along her opening, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She was sure he could feel how soaked she was. Crane moved his mouth from her mouth and kissed along her collar bone. He was almost completely bent over now, at an angle that neither of them liked, so Ivy pushed him backwards towards one of the work tables. Crane stumbled backward and Ivy took the opportunity to move behind him and shove the scientific equipment off the table. They could always steal more. 

Crane spun around in confusion. Did he do something wrong? Did she change her mind? Has he hallucinated the whole thing? No, there she was sitting on a table. Naked. With her legs open. Beckoning him. Kicking off his shoes and his socks, he practically ran to her. They were face to face now, allowing them to kiss harder and longer. His hands buried themselves in her hair as their tongues fought for dominance. Ivy took this opportunity to unbutton his shirt and run her hands over his chest, letting him shrug it off the rest of the way. Crane wasn’t a particularly muscular man, but Ivy didn’t care. All she cared about was the outline of Crane’s cock pressing against her bare pussy through his pants. She rolled her hips against him, and he bit down on her lip to keep from making noise. 

His body screamed to just fuck her then and there, but he would never forgive himself if he wasted this moment. Instead he bent his head lower to close around one of Ivy’s nipples. She moaned his name. She had never called him by his first name before, and he was surprised she cared enough to know it, but all rational thought went out the window when Ivy put her hand down his pants and gripped his shaft. Crane had to brace his hand on the table to keep his knees from giving out completely, and his forehead dropped to her shoulder.

Ivy slowly pulled his cock free from his pants and gently started stroking it. Crane was harder than he could ever remember being, and precum was starting to dribble down Ivy’s fingers as they moved. He grabbed her hand, letting out a strangled “Pamela”. He didn’t want to cum like this. He needed to be inside of her. 

The need in Crane’s voice as he said her name made Ivy sure that she was dripping on the table. She needed him inside of her. Now. She rolled her hips against him, rubbing her pussy along his shaft, and he took the hint. Crane gilded the head of his cock to her opening, glanced up one more time for reassurance, and pushed inside. Ivy let out a long moan as he filled her slowly, not stopping until he bottomed out. They both stayed still, just breathing, until Ivy wrapped her legs around Crane’s waist and clenched around him. 

He could have cum right then and there. He almost did. 

Instead he started moving. It started slow, but just like their kissing, it picked up quickly. Ivy found herself being fucked harder than she thought he was capable of. Heat coiled in her stomach as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts, desperate for more traction. His hands found her hips and pulled her closer to him swearing under his breath as she tightened around him. Ivy came first, moaning Crane’s name when she did. He was close before, but that brought him to the edge. His thrusts became uneven and sporadic, and he muttered “I’m close, tell me where”. Ivy locked her ankles behind his back in response. That was it.

Crane pushed as deep into her as he could and came with a guttural moan. Ivy could feel his cock pulsing inside her and closed her eyes at the delicious feeling of being filled to the brim. They stayed like that for a while as Crane worked up the willpower to move out of her. He didn’t want to, but when she met his eyes, Crain stepped back leaving Ivy with the feeling of emptiness. They watched each other as their combined fluids pooled on the table. 

Ivy grabbed him by his belt loops and dragged him back to her, their mouths interlocking. Ivy was far from satisfied, and judging by the speed at which Crane was getting hard, he wasn’t either. Good. 

Crane kicked his pants off as he kissed her. It had been a forever since he had been fully naked with another person, but right now he didn’t care. She didn’t seem to either. Crane attacked her nipples with his mouth as he fumbled behind him to find a chair. Ivy sighed contentedly as he sat back and hoisted her onto his lap. Both of them were desperate to fuck again, so when Ivy positioned her hips above his stiff member, Crane bucked up into her with no hesitation. 

In response, Ivy dropped down hard, burying Crane’s cock in her sopping wet pussy. Crane let out a strained “fuck” as Ivy rode him, hugging her waist for dear life. Ivy smiled as she moved. He felt so good buried in her cunt she didn’t know why she hadn’t tried to kiss him earlier. She would have been more willing to put up with his bullshit if she knew he could make her feel this good. Ivy’s pace became more frantic as her orgasm built, her movements becoming more and more wild. This time it was Crane who came first, throwing his head back and yelling. The feeling of the hot liquid filling her sent her over the edge too. They both came down from their highs as Ivy lazily grinded on Crane’s lap, milking him for all that he was worth. She leaned forward against his chest, and Crain absentmindedly but one arm around her waist. They were both shaking a little. 

“This was a terrible idea”

“Yeah...”

“We should have done this sooner”

“Yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give me any constructive criticism you have.


End file.
